


Soulmate Searching

by T_Sauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, in which Cat does know Kara's name, soul searching, trip of a lifetime, world trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: In a world where you and your soulmate are born with an identical tattoo on your wrist, Cat Grant is out to discover why she hasn't met her soulmate yet. But in a world where you are a media empire Queen, and the most Powerful Person in National City, she isn't about to embark on a trip around the world by herself. Hence why her assistant Kara is in the middle of packing a bag for the trip of a lifetime.





	1. Soulmate Searching - Blog Post 1 - Cat Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, welcome to my latest fic. I hope you enjoy it. I had this idea for a story with OC's based off a tumblr post I saw ages ago about a necklace (credit to the creator of that post) and thought it would work well with SuperCat. This is short as its the intro, they won't all be I swear. They will be Blog Posts and normal chapters. 
> 
> Please also imagine that the year this is set - 2216 - is exactly the same as 2016, but I feel if babies were born with tattoos in 1816 they would be accused of witchcraft...

“Nobody knows why. Some people think it’s because of the aliens that came down from outer space. The hero’s from Asgard. Other’s think someone put something in the water – an experiment gone wrong perhaps. Other’s think it was a case of IVF gone wrong, a fault with the genetic code of one of the children a family was desperate to have, desperate to love. Others believe it is the government. But as I said, no one really knows the truth behind it.

 

It started 200 years ago, just after the first aliens started too arrived on Earth. A baby boy was born in a small London Hospital. At the same time, a baby girl was born in the largest hospital in Los Angeles, California; worlds apart. Both babies were born with a dark tattoo on their right wrist - a mass of swirling patterns, intricate lines and vivid detail inked right into the skin. But then every single baby from that moment were born with the same mark on their skin.

 

Those first babies were immediately whisked away for tests, but nothing could be proved, and nothing could remove the marks. Eventually, news from London reached LA, pictures were sent, and behold, the marks were identical. The babies were brought together and the minute they met the marks turned to a beautiful red, the dark lines fading into the red. 20 years later those two babies were married.

 

Destiny it was called. Each baby that was born was born to have a soul mate – the person they would be with forever, the person who would love them forever. The soul mate was born with an identical mark on their wrist. And somehow, just somehow – perhaps it is destiny - these individuals would find one another.

 

Those who never found their soul mates are said to live a life less full than those who do. But I know it not to be true. After 35 years of living, a failed marriage, two beautiful sons, a media empire I built from the ground up and a lot of affairs and a lot of fun, I would say that I have lived a full life. But I’m curious, and as a journalist it is in my nature to settle my curiosity the best way I know how; by reporting – and documenting every single step of my journey, both the good and the bad parts. I’m going to experience different cultures, meet new people and learn new things.

 

So that is exactly what I am going to do. I’m packing a suitcase, and I’m going travelling to find the soul mate this dark mark on my wrist so painfully reminds me every day that I haven’t met yet. I’m going to find my destiny.

 

But you know what? I’ve always preferred to make my own destiny”

 

_Published by Cat Grant on Thursday 22 nd June 2216 – CatCo.com_

 

 

 

 


	2. Alex, what do I pack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara procrastinates immensely as she tries to pack for her trip. And Alex is on hand to help as usual. Also, Cat insults her wardrobe, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretending that Cat never left, and that Kara is still her assistant. Everything else is canon, as in Mon-El is on Earth, Lena Luthor is also in National City (God I love her) and Maggie and Alex are the badasses we all know and love.

Kara Danvers stood in the messy bedroom of her usually immaculate apartment. The reason for the mess? It appears Cat Grant is going through a midlife crisis. After all, what sane middle aged woman would give up her life for an indefinite amount of time to visit all the countries in the world in the hopes of finding her soul mate?

 

Of course this didn’t actually explain the mess. But somehow, Cat had managed to get Kara to come with her on this worldwide trip.

 

_“You’re my assistant Keira, I need you to organise my trip and occasionally take an incredible Instagram photo of myself that I am using to showcase not only my outfits, but as a photo record of my trip”_

Those were her exact words.

 

She had then thrown in something about an all expenses paid once in a lifetime trip, the pleasure of her company, and a $50’000 bonus at the end of the trip. So, you know...

 

She stood amongst the chaos and lightly scratched at the mark on her own wrist. When she has first arrived on this planet, Eliza had been concerned that the lack of mark on her adopted daughters’ wrist would be a dead giveaway for the fact that she wasn’t born on Earth. So one of her trusted friends had (with Kara’s permission) designed and inked an intricate patter slightly like Alex’s on her right wrist to help her blend it. And despite the fact it wasn’t real, it always grounded her and made her feel slightly more normal when she had had a bad day and couldn’t quite control her hearing and the noises in her head got too loud. This wasn’t a bad day, it was just slightly confusing. Not to mention she hated packing with a passion. Whenever she had gone on holiday with Eliza and Alex as a kid, they’d helped her pack, hence why she had called Alex as soon as she had gotten home – she was due over in the next ten minutes.

 

Kara turned her attention to the multiple suitcases open on her bed, and clothes everywhere as she didn’t really know where to start. A world wide trip meant multiple climates, of which she didn’t have a clue where they were going first, or how long they would be in each country for. The only good thing is that they were going to be using the CatCo private jet so there wasn’t any luggage weight limit – although, working for Cat as long as she had, Kara knew Cat would probably pack her entire closet (which Kara had once found out, was the size of her bedroom).

 

 As Kara was debating throwing a swimming costume into the ‘summer’ suitcase, and a woolly bobble hat in the ‘winter’ case, she heard her front door open. Her super hearing alerted her to the fact it was just Alex arriving as she had promised.

 

“Kara”? She heard Alex speak as she entered the apartment.

 

“I’m in my room” she shouted back, bracing herself for the tirade Alex was about to start.

 

“Wow, it looks like a kryptonite bomb has gone off in here Kara, what the hell”?! Alex leant against the doorway, black leather jacket firmly in place as she crossed her arms and surveyed the wreck that was originally Kara’s bedroom.

 

“I didn’t realise packing for holiday’s was so stressful” Kara groaned as she gave up and threw the bobble hat and the swimming costume straight into the respective ‘seasonal’ suitcases.

 

“Welcome to the world sis. The one where your adopted mom and sister don’t do it for you... also you’re 24 years old. You can pack your own suitcase” Alex chuckled and she watched Kara dive back into her wardrobe in search of some more clothes.

 

“It would be a lot more helpful if I knew where we were actually planning on going” Kara said, although as she was half buried in the wardrobe, it was more of a muffled sound to Alex. Luckily she was well versed in Kara – who had a really bad habit of talking with her mouth full of pot stickers.

 

“You know you didn’t have to say yes” Alex replied, picking Kara’s ratty old jumper out of her winter suitcase as she stepped forward into the room to survey what her clueless sibling has packed so far.

 

“I know, but I was actually thinking this might be fun” Kara appeared in the middle of the room again holding out a blue jumper and a pair of pyjama bottoms with bunnies on them.  “After the whole thing with James, and the fact I’ve been trying to help Mon-El who doesn’t seem to need it any more, time away might be nice”

 

“What about Supergirl”? Alex sat on the bed.

 

“Oh crap” Kara exclaimed, eyes widening comically as she started to hyperventilate, “I’ll have to cancel, I can’t go, I’m going to let Ms Grant down, or let the city down,”

 

“Relax” Alex held up her hands, “I’m just teasing you. I’ve spoken to Hank, and he’s agreed that as long as nothing major happens, he’s happy for you to go on vacation. That being said, if another prison crashes onto the planet from out of space then you had better get your butt back to the city. You deserve some time off Kara. I signed up for the DEO and its crazy hours, and the commitment, you didn’t. You agreed to help us out, but sometimes I feel as though you are doing two full time jobs. I'm not saying I think leaving the country is a great idea what with the Lex Luthor threats, and CADMUS being out there, but maybe if you're gone they'll lay low for a while - and Kara Danvers really does deserve this trip”

 

“Alex you’re a life saver” Kara flopped onto the bed next to her sister. “I hadn’t even thought about it. I’ve been so stressed as Kara since Ms Grant mentioned this trip; I haven’t even managed to consider Supergirl. It really does feel as though we are different people sometimes”

 

“You’re Kara” Alex said simply, “Everything else is just an amazing extra”

 

“I love you Alex” Kara reached over suddenly and wrapped the old woman into a hug, which Alex returned instantly.

 

“I love you too Kara” Alex smiled as she released her sister from the hug. “I’m going to miss you so much. We’ve never been apart for more than a few weeks. Even when I went to college you would fly out to visit me occasionally – although I think if mom ever found out about that she’d probably confiscate your suit now”

 

“I’d forgotten I used to do that” Kara grinned, “But that’s the joy of my powers I suppose, I can come home and visit you from wherever in the world, same if there is an emergency. I can fly faster than my cousin, remember? I’ll only be a phone call away”

 

“I know,” Alex shook her head, “Anyhow, shall we get you ready for your adventure – you never know, you might find yourself a soulmate out there as well”

 

“Alex, we both know that this isn’t real” Kara stated, looking down at the lines on her wrist for the second time that afternoon.

 

“There’s 6 billion people on this planet Kara, that’s 3 billion variations of marks, which means there may be one of those design’s out there somewhere” Alex reassured, absentmindedly stroking her own wrist.

 

“How is Maggie?” Kara teased, noticing her sisters’ actions. Maggie and Alex had found each other by accident, and it had made Alex question everything she had ever thought she knew about herself – finding out her soul mate was a woman. But they were perfect for each other, but they were both taking it slow as it was such a new experience for Alex, but she knew this was it. This is what everyone talked about when they said they found their soul mate - the sparks at every touch, the butterflies with every smile and the fireworks with every kiss.

 

“We’re good, she’s good, I’m good, its great” Alex blushed before changing the subject,  “Now what do you say we get this packing done?”

 

“I’d say I love you so much” Kara smiled as they both started laughing as Alex pulled another ratty t-shirt from her sisters suitcase.

 

“Really, an Elmo shirt? Kara you’re an adult. Do you really need to pack this?” Alex admonished as she held the t-shirt up in front of her. “You’re going to wear that next to Cat Grant and her designer wardrobe?”

 

“Point taken” Kara grabbed the shirt and threw it back into her wardrobe, “But I’m keeping the Scooby Doo one”

 

“No arguments from me there”

 

CGKDCGKDCGKDCGKD

 

“Keira” Cat called out in a sing song voice as the town car pulled up in front of CatCo Plaza the next morning.

 

“Yes Ms Grant”? Kara replied as she ran up to Cat stopping just behind her, holding out her coffee as Alex pulled her two suitcases across the pavement behind her which the driver took and put in the trunk of the car.

 

“Have you got your passport”? Cat asked as she turned around to where Kara was standing. She took the coffee and took a sip. Perfect. “I know how you millenials are at remembering things”

 

Cat knew she didn’t really have to ask, Kara hadn’t been her assistant for two years for no reason. The girl remembered Cat’s meetings and appointments without the calendar, and remembered useless information as well – like the exact temperature of Cat’s morning latte.

 

“Yes Miss Grant, it’s in my backpack” Kara patted the straps of her backpack which was in place on her back.

 

“You look like a tourist Keira” Cat stated, hiding her smile behind her coffee cup at her adorable assistant. She was dressed like Cat had never seen before. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of white converse with a white Harvard t-shirt and a red and navy checked shirt.

 

“It’s comfortable, and I don’t know where we’re going, or how long the flight is” Kara shifted to her other foot, feeling uncomfortable under Cat’s gaze. Cat simply raised an eyebrow. She of course looked impeccable in a blue silk blouse and black slacks and heels.

 

“Well, say your goodbye’s Keira,” Cat grinned as she got in the car, keeping one eye on her assistant as she said goodbye to her sister, and the crown of Winn and James that had also formed outside of her building.

 

“Millenials” She rolled her eyes as the goodbyes went on and on, before finally, she walked around to the other side of the car and slid into the back seat beside Cat.

 

“Ready when you are Miss Grant” Kara smiled as she put her seatbelt on.

 

Cat couldn’t contain her smile as she leaned forward and said to the driver, “Airport please George, we have an article to write”


End file.
